Down Low Romance
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve keeps his personal life to himself. And only one person is allowed in it.


Everything about his life outside of SHIELD is a secret. The Avengers Thor, Clint, Bruce and Tony are curious as to what Steve Rogers does in his spare time. Where he lives, what he does, nothing.

So because of this, they do not know that Steve live in a hidden apartment in Times Square and that, as of two months ago, had been having a sexual relationship with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Only she knows of his location, as every night, she'd go to his apartment in Times Square with food, and would spend the night with him, eating, laughing, and eventually fucking. They enjoy using sex to burn off some steam and to just be with one another, as if they're consummating a unbreakable bond.

"Tony asked me about you today." she said, as she trusted down on him.

"Is that right? What did he ask?"

"The same as always: where you go everyday and if I knew. I always say the same thing."

"Good girl." he replied, kissing her neck.

"Just be careful. Knowing Stark, he'll start putting trackers on us."

"If he does, I'll knock his lights out."

"Good, because if people saw me like this, naked and in love, I would kind of lose my edge."

"True. Also, I think Stark would be lost if he wasn't able to make fun of me being a virgin."

Natasha laughed as she laid down on his chest and rested her head on his chin. "If only he knew how inaccurate that statement is."

Steve smiled and rubbed her back lovingly. "You tired now?"

Natasha nodded. "Yup."

"Ok." Steve maneuvered so that Natasha could be laying on the mattress. She rolled over onto her back and Steve draped the blanket on her. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

She would be gone in the morning. Recently, he began waking up with her, so they could enjoy a cup of coffee with her until they had to return to being coworkers. But throughout the day what would go through their heads was by the night, they would be alone, and they would be each others. Steve wished he could have her in the daytime as well, so he started doing small gestures, such as soft smiles to her and the odd slap on the butt, which would cause her to blush intensely, to the point she would hide in a closet to hide the growing smile on her face.

One time, he whisked her away by requesting her presence on a "recon" mission to Staten Island. She protested initially, but when she discovered it was an Italian restaurant, she smiled.

"You love playing on the danger side, don't you?"

"Danger is my middle name." he cheesilly replied.

"I thought it was Jerome." she joked.

They ate and returned to Steve's apartment hidden in Times Square for some "fondue".

"You seriously thought fondue meant sex?" she asked as she grinded.

"It was the 40's. Never was in a relationship. Now I'm in the 21st century, I know better."

She laughed. "Gotta get you a bit harder. Hold on a moment."

She placed her hands on his cock and rubbed. It shot stiff.

"There, now where were we?"

* * *

They were lounging in Stark Tower, with the others. Tony looked at Steve and stood up. "Captain, I've had enough. We're getting you laid."

Clint chuckled as he stood up. "I would love to see this."

"Bruce, keep Natalie company when she returns. Thor, you're with us."

"Uhh, gentlemen, I would prefer to stay here." Steve protested.

"Shut up, no excuses." Tony said, as he and Thor escorted him to the elevators.

A few minutes after they left, Natasha returned. "Hey, Bruce. It seems the party died."

"They went to get Steve a girlfriend." Bruce replied.

Natasha's face morphed into a cold anger. "What?"

"Tony decided it was time to pop Steve's cherry. Steve didn't seem one bit interested, but they forced him out. They left about-"

_BANG_

The door slammed shut. Bruce shrugged.

"I'll never understand this group. Ooh, _Doctor Who_!"

* * *

Tony brought the group to The Saucy Minx, a strip club in Brooklyn.

"Everything's on me. First one to find Rogers a date gets a bottle of my oldest scotch."

Steve kept his eyes forward, not looking at the half naked women.

"Steve, this is Trinity." Clint said, showing off a raven haired woman.

"Let me show you something, handsome." she said, putting a hand on a pole and unstrapping her bra. Steve closed his eyes. She didn't notice for a moment before sighing in frustration.

"Are you gay or something?"

"You didn't give me permission to look."

Trinity stopped. "That is the most gentlemanly thing I've ever heard."

"Alright, Barton, you lose." Tony said, dragging Steve into a herd of women. Thor was also seated. "Lord Steven, thou be entertaining yourself with the quote "gaggle of honeys?"

Clint laughed.

Steve felt overwhelmed and uncomfortable. In an instant, the clubs doors flew open. Tony spotted an angry looking redhead scanning the crowds until she spotted them. She marched over, pushed her way through the herd of girls, sat on Steve's lap and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony and Clint stood stunned.

"What just happened?" Clint asked.

"It appears Natalie has red, white and blue on her ledger now." Tony replied.

Natasha broke off and looked into Steve's eyes. "Can we relocate our little smoochfest?"

"With pleasure." Steve stood up, Natasha in his arms. As they passed Clint and Tony, she swung her legs and kicked them both in the balls, sending them to their knees.

"If you pull another stunt like this, I'll rip them off." she said menacingly as Steve walked out the club and into the sunny afternoon, his Natasha in his arms.

_fin_


End file.
